


in the wild with you

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stranded, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Tony convinces the boys to go on a vacation together, claiming they're too stressed and need to relax. Some are excited, and some are not. However, things don't exactly go to plan when they take off, and end up stranded on an island.Bucky's already not thrilled about leaving home, so being stranded makes this ten times worse.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	in the wild with you

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Survival In The Wild (BBB2020) & Vacation (Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo)
> 
> I tried to focus more on Bucky/Clint's relationship in this fic for the bingo's, so that's why I ended up pairing Bucky/Clint and Sam/Steve more in this fic but they're all together in one relationship. If that makes sense.

“Well, we’re not going anywhere anytime soon,” Steve announces as he and Sam make their way towards Bucky, having just gotten back from exploring in the woods. “We’re stuck here, boys.”

Bucky groans and falls against Clint, wanting nothing more than to just break down into tears, because now they are stuck on some random island somewhere because Stark, of all people, suggested that they take a plane and go somewhere romantic for a week's worth of vacation.

“This is not the vacation I had in mind,” Bucky mumbles.

“I’m sure rescue will be here in no time,” Clint tries to assure Bucky, gently wrapping an arm around him.

“How can you be so sure of that, Clint?” Sam asks, frowning as he crosses his arms against his chest. “We were flying for hours before the plane failed and crashed. We don’t even know where we are!”

“I’m trying to be optimistic here,” Clint looks up and glares at Sam, before sighing. “And, we were using Stark’s plane. I don’t know... he’ll probably be alerted of our plane failing. He’ll track down our location and someone will be sent out to rescue us. It might take a day or two, but they’ll come.”

“Okay, that’s smart thinking,” Sam says, nodding in agreement.

“Well, thanks for trying to be optimistic, Clint. We really need that right now,” Steve mumbles, running a hand through his hair as he glances around the island nervously.

Clint nods. “One of us has to be,” he replies, before looking down at Bucky, who hasn’t really been saying anything since Sam and Steve took off an hour ago. He’s most worried about Bucky, because this is the first time that they’ve taken Bucky on vacation since he’s gotten out of Wakanda, and of course, everything goes terribly. Clint knows how bad Bucky’s anxiety can get. “Hey, you gonna be alright, Buck?”

“‘M fine,” Bucky replies, still not really looking up.

“That’s not what I asked,” Clint frowns. “I know what you’re doing, and I’m not going to let it happen. Come on, we need to go find a spot to set up camp.” He stands up, dragging Bucky up with him.

“What? Do I get a say in this at all?” Bucky asks, frowning at Clint.

“Not really,” Clint grins. He turns to look at Sam and Steve.

“Be careful. We’ll stay here and try to grab anything we can from the plane that will be useful for us to use while we wait for rescue to come,” Steve tells him. “Hopefully nothing we brought was destroyed.”

Clint nods. “We won’t be gone for too long,” he says, gently grabbing Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah, okay,” Steve says, before turning and walking closer to Bucky. “Hey, we’re going to be okay, alright? I mean, me and you have survived worse things than this. You have every right to be nervous, but try to focus on the fact that we’re all here together, and we’re here for each other no matter what.”

Bucky finally looks up at Steve and takes a deep breath. “I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises,”

“That’s good enough for me,” Steve whispers before gently pressing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. He takes a step back as Bucky and Clint head towards the woods. “Stay together!”

“Yes, mom!” Clint shouts back before they disappear into the woods.

“I’m going to kill Stark when we get back home. _If_ we get back,” Bucky grumbles, crossing his arms against his chest as he follows Clint as Clint leads the way through the trees. “This is his entire fault. None of us even wanted to go on this stupid vacation…”

“Me and Sam kind of did. However, you and Steve were totally against the idea,” Clint tells him.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Of course you two did,” he sighs.

“And hey, we’re technically still on a vacation. We’ve got an entire island to ourselves-”

“With no food, no medical help, no cell service-” Bucky adds, looking up at Clint. “Shall I go on?”

“I’m just trying to find the positive in this situation,” Clint retorts, looking over at Bucky. “But, go ahead and mope and be miserable all you want, babe.” He stops and then looks around, before walking back closer to where the plane crashed. “We should make camp closer to the plane, away enough from the ocean…” He turns to look at Bucky and blinks a few times when he sees Bucky standing there with his arms crossed against his chest, a look of amusement in his eyes. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. “You never cease to amaze me, Clint Barton,” he says.

Clint grins. “What can I say? I’m just full of surprises,” He shrugs his shoulders.

Bucky rolls his eyes, and makes his way over to Clint, gently wrapping his arms around him from behind. “If anything, I am glad to be stuck on this island with you three idiots,” he whispers.

“Aw, you say the sweetest things, Buck,” Clint says, laughing, before leaning over and kissing Bucky. “Now, come on. We’ve got to set up camp before it gets dark. Those tents better not have gotten destroyed during the plane crash or we’re totally screwed.”

“What? Like we’re not totally screwed already? Babe, look at where we are right now,”

“You know what I mean,” Clint grumbles with annoyance. “You gonna help me out here, or what?”

Bucky snorts. “Yeah, I’m gonna help,” he says, following Clint once again.

Luckily, Clint manages to find their tents they had packed still in the plane. Quite a few of their belongings weren’t completely destroyed, and they also discover that they have some food left as well that _should_ keep them well enough for a couple days, if they’re stranded long enough. Bucky nearly had another mental breakdown when Clint spoke those words out loud.

“What do you think?” Clint asks when he shows Sam and Steve the now pitched tents.

“It’s not exactly the five star hotel I was hoping for,” Sam mumbles.

“We weren’t even going to be staying at a hotel,” Clint raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Sam.

“We were going to _eventually_ ,” Sam argues, pouting. “Camping was only part of the vacation!”

“Come _on_ , it’s not even that bad, Sammy,” Clint says, gently patting his shoulder.

“It’s good, Clint. This will have to do. I mean, it’s getting dark, so it’s not like we have any other choices. Well, it’s a good thing you and Buck discovered the food, otherwise… we’d be in so much more trouble,” Steve says, letting out a soft sigh. “Speaking of trouble, where is Bucky?”

“Passed out in the tent,” Clint says, frowning. “He’s having a really hard time with this. I’m worried.”

“You have to remember, this is the first time Bucky’s left home since being free from Hydra. He was already anxious enough, and now we’re stranded on this island for who knows how long,” Steve says.

“For Bucky’s sake, we better hope it’s not too long,” Sam looks over at Steve.

Steve nods. “Like I said before, it’s getting dark. We should try and get some sleep,”

“Unlikely. But, yeah… we should at least try, because lord knows it’s going to be a long day tomorrow” Clint agrees. “You two take that tent, and I’ll stay with Bucky?”

Steve hesitates, not really wanting to be away from Bucky’s side when he’s in such a state. “Yeah. Okay,” he says. “But, you’ll alert us if anything happens? I mean _anything_.”

“You know damn well we’re going to end up in that tent with them,” Sam snorts.

Steve’s cheeks instantly turn a bright shade of pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says. “Anyways, get some sleep.” He leans over and kisses Clint before heading over to his and Sam’s tent.

“Do try,” Sam whispers, kissing Clint as well. “Like I said, we’ll probably end up in your guys’ tent.”

Clint chuckles, gently squeezing Sam’s hand. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you two,” He smiles at Sam before walking over to his and Bucky’s tent, and crawling inside. He zips up the tent, and looks over, sighing softly when he sees Bucky sleeping soundly. Clint’s grateful Bucky is getting some sleep, especially after the mentally exhausting day he’s had.

Clint sits down on his already-made sleeping bag and pulls off his shoes, placing them to the side.

“Clint?”

Clint looks over, and sees Bucky looking over at him.

“I’m here,” Clint whispers, laying down and scooting closer to Bucky, wrapping his arm around him. “Everything’s fine, I was just saying goodnight to Sam and Steve. I’ve been warned that they’ll probably be joining us in our tent soon.” He leans over and gently kisses Bucky’s chin.

Bucky turns so that he’s facing Clint. “Do you... really think we’ll be here for more than one day?”

“I hope we won’t be,” Clint whispers, pulling Bucky closer to him. “Despite my optimism earlier, this is not how I want to spend any kind of vacation. This is not what I would exactly call relaxing, especially when one of my boyfriends is struggling. I just want us to be home, where I know you’re safe.”

“I’m going to be fine,” Bucky tries to assure Clint, clutching onto Clint’s shirt. “It’s just… a lot to deal with.”

“I know,” Clint whispers. “But, we’ve got each other. That’s all that matters, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Bucky says. “Lord knows I’d be losing my god damn mind if you three weren’t here.”

Clint chuckles, and presses a kiss to Bucky’s head. “Go back to sleep, dork,” he says.

Luckily, Bucky does go back to sleep, and soon after, Clint follows.

True to their words, Sam and Steve eventually end up in Clint and Bucky’s tent. Because, when Bucky wakes up in the morning, he’s clinging onto Sam rather than Clint. Not that Bucky’s complaining at all.

“Morning, sunshine,” Sam greets sleepily once he sees that Bucky is no longer sleeping.

Bucky groans, and buries his face in Sam’s chest. “What time is it?”

“Steve? Time?” Sam asks, stretching out his arms, because thank God Steve still wears a watch just like he did back in the forties. Their phones were close to dying, and they were trying to make them last.

“Past ten in the morning,” Steve replies instantly.

Bucky looks over to see Steve already sitting up, Clint curled up next to him, though he’s wide awake. “Wait a second… am I the last one awake?” He asks, looking over at Sam.

Sam snorts, still lying down. “Yeah, babe. Although, we thought you would be the first one awake,”

Bucky sighs, and then he looks over when he hears the sound of water, and Bucky squints to see outside of the tent, seeing they were in fact still stuck on the island. It wasn’t just one big nightmare.

“Shit,” Bucky curses, rubbing his eyes. “I was hoping this was all just a nightmare.”

Then, Sam sits up. “Unfortunately, not,” he says, gently rubbing Bucky’s back, before finally standing up.

Clint blinks a few times as he looks up at Sam. “Is your back not killing you?” He asks, frowning.

Steve chuckles as he looks down at Clint. “You seem to be forgetting that us three are military men. We’ve slept in way worse conditions than this,” he says.

“I was in the bloody circus for a large portion of my childhood. Doesn’t mean I got used to sleeping in the weird ass spots me and my brother found to sleep in,” Clint mumbles, pushing himself up as well.

Steve’s a little surprise when Clint not only brings up the circus, but his brother as well. Steve only knows what Sam and Natasha have told him about Clint’s childhood. All he knows is not to ask Clint anything that involves the circus or his brother Barney. They’re very sensitive subjects for Clint.

“We can’t stay in the tent all day,” Steve is the first to speak, breaking the silence. “What are going to do?”

“Well, I don’t know about you three, but I need to go chop down a tree or something. Need to take my anger out on something,” Bucky says, standing up as well.

“You don’t have your knives?” Sam asks, frowning at Bucky.

Bucky snorts. “You think I leave home without my knives? That’s cute, Sammy,” he says, before walking out of the tent, and squinting when the bright sun hits his eyes. “Shit. That sun is fucking bright.”

Clint rolls his eyes at Bucky’s language. “I’ll follow him. Make sure he doesn’t injure himself,”

“I’m not going to injure myself!” Bucky shouts from outside the tent.

Steve laughs at Bucky’s response. “Clint, please look after yourself out there as well, will you? For me and Sam’s sake. You’re prone to injuring yourself,” he adds. “If anything, you’re just as bad as Bucky.

Clint huffs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbles, before crawling out of the tent.

“Honestly,” Sam says, shaking his head. “How in the world did we get stuck with those two idiots?”

Steve smiles as he looks up at Sam fondly. “Come on. They’re idiots, but they’re _our_ idiots,” he says.

Bucky and Clint venture off into the jungle again, a bit farther this time too. Bucky finds an open area where he can chop down a tree with the knives he’s brought from home. Even though he’s no longer the Winter Soldier and will _hopefully_ never be the Winter Soldier again, Bucky doesn’t leave anywhere without protection. Plus, it’s good for training and taking his anger out when he needs too.

Like now, for instance. Bucky needs to take his anger and frustration out on a tree.

Clint sits down on a rock he finds, making himself comfortable. “Damn. Really wish I had brought my arrows with me. This would be a good time to practice training,” he says, letting out a yawn. “But _no_ , Steve demanded that this was supposed to be a vacation with no Avengers or training involved.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Clint. “The fact that you actually listen to Steve,”

“Despite what people believe, I do listen sometimes,” Clint says. “Especially when I’m offered mind-blowing sex on our vacation. Now, I don’t think that’s going to happen. How disappointing.”

Bucky snorts. “Now it all makes sense,” he says. “You should have started with that.”

Clint glares at him. “You shut up and throw your damn knives,” he warns, though his tone is playful.

Bucky grins, and throws one of his knives without even looking, but hits the tree in his marked target.

Clint loses track of time, completely not knowing how long he and Bucky are out for. He assumes a couple of hours at the latest, but he wouldn’t know since he doesn’t have his phone or a watch with him. But, he doesn’t really mind, because Bucky loses himself while throwing knives, and Clint’s too engrossed in watching Bucky throwing the knives to really care, until he remembers Steve and Sam.

“As much as I’m enjoying watching you be all hot and sweaty, we should start heading back,” Clint says.

“You call this hot?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks over at Clint. “You people are weird.”

Clint snorts. “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he says. “Come on, we gotta get going before Steve starts worrying. You know how he gets when we’re gone for too long without contact.”

“Yes, I know exactly how he is,” Bucky says as he grabs his knives, stuffing them in his boots, and then he walks over to Clint. “But it’s so fun to see him panic for absolutely no reason.”

Clint grins, and leans over to kiss Bucky. “This is exactly why you’re my favorite,” he says, before grabbing Bucky’s hand and leading the way back to camp.

It’s a little bit darker when Bucky and Clint finally make it back to camp, but Clint doesn’t care, because he sees Natasha standing there with Sam and Steve. There’s also one of Stark’s jets.

“Tasha!” Clint cries, startling both Sam and Steve, but Clint ignores them and runs over to Natasha, throwing his arms around her, not caring that she absolutely despises hugs. “Boy, am I happy to see you!”

Natasha can’t help but laugh as she wraps an arm around Clint. “I’m happy to see you too,” she says.

“That was… oddly fast?” Bucky says as he walks beside Steve. “How did you-?”

“Well, luckily Stark is a genius and thought of putting a tracker on the plane, and Friday was able to locate your location before the plane crashed and so he sent me out to come and rescue your sorry asses,” Natasha explains, before pushing Clint away from her. “You stink.”

Clint pouts. “We haven’t even been here that long!”

“Doesn’t matter. You still stink,” Natasha says, grinning at Clint. “Nice to see you still alive.”

“Pfft. This is nothing. If I can survive Budapest, then I can survive _anything_ ,”

“Oh, here we go with that damn Budapest again,” Sam grumbles.

“I’m sure we’ll find out what happened in Budapest one day,” Bucky adds, looking over at Sam.

“Don’t count on it,” Natasha says. “Now, as lovely as this island is, can we go home now?”

“The tents?” Clint asks, looking over at Sam Steve.

“Don’t worry about it. Already got everything on the jet. Nat got here a while ago. We were just waiting for you two idiots to come back from wherever the hell you went,” Steve tells him.

Clint immediately looks over at Bucky and glares at him. “You are no longer my favorite,”

Another long jet ride, and they’re finally home. Clint is the first out of the jet once they land on the tower.

“Home sweet home!” Clint exclaims as he dramatically falls down to his knees, touching the concrete. “Oh, how I’ve missed you. I’m never leaving again.”

Natasha snorts as she watches Clint. “You weren’t even gone for that long,”

Clint looks over and glares at her. “We could have been,” he argues. “We could have been gone for weeks if it weren’t for Stark being the genius that he is.”

“Legolas, I’m touched. You say the sweetest things,”

Clint looks over and curses to himself when he sees Tony standing in the doorway.

“So, how was the vacay?” Tony asks, raising his eyebrows at the boys.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam grumbles as Bucky replies with, “You’re dead to me Stark.”


End file.
